Quiero tu opinion
by Gwenvinucii
Summary: Una pequeña historia, Kevin quiere la opinión de Gwen sobre... lee y descubre: Gwevin :D


**¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?, bueno no importa, ¡Hola mis queridos amados lectores! En este momento mi reloj marca las once y veintidós de la noche, realmente esto se me ocurrió de un momento a otro y decidí escribir, pero tengo en mente otra súper historia, hace solo unos días subí una fantástica historia se llama Gwevin: Feliz cumpleaños, no creas que por el título es solo el cumpleaños y ya, trae muchas sorpresas, léela y déjame tu opinión**

**No soy dueña de Ben 10 ni de ninguno de sus personajes, si Ben 10 fuera mío, Kevin no estaría con Gwen, porque estaría muy ocupado con migo**

"…Y entonces solo quería saber tu opinión" Concluyo Kevin, Gwen quedo algo pensativa, sentada en el sofá del apartamento de Kevin, no sabía que decirle, ni si quiera sabía que pensar sobre el tema, no era algo sencillo "Me vas a dar una respuesta" Kevin interrumpió sus pensamientos, ella subió su mirada desviada hacia él, Kevin sintió que sus ojos verdes lo controlaban al mirarlo fijamente, tanto que tuvo que apartar sus ojos de los de ella

"No lo sé… creo que la decisión en es tuya" Dijo Gwen

"No… tu eres mi novia, necesito tu opinión, ¿Estás de acuerdo?" Dijo Kevin, ella bajo la mirada

"Realmente no lo sé, espere de ti cualquier cosa, pero no esto… sería un lindo gesto de tu parte, pero que pasa si esto no funciona, Kev un tatuaje es para siempre" Dijo Gwen, desde hace unas semanas, cuando Gwen y Kevin estaban en el centro comercial, Kevin vio como un chico se tatuaba _Elisa _enletras grandes en su brazo, Kevin había quedado con la idea de tatuarse el nombre de Gwen en su brazo, pero aún no estaba seguro de hacerlo, sabía que sería permanente

"Nuestra relación va a funcionar porque te amo, no te quiero perder, sé que el tatuaje es para toda la vida, pero sin ti mi vida se termina, así que no pierdo nada" Dijo Kevin, él se sentó a su lado, mientras pasaba un brazo por encima de sus hombros atrayéndola hacia él, ella apoyo su cabeza en su pecho "Puedes creer que tenemos cuatro años de novios, recuerdas cuando nos conocimos, solo teníamos diez y once años, éramos muy jóvenes como para conocer el amor, luego te volví a ver, más hermosa que nunca, debo decir que me pareciste una mujer realmente bella, me encanto todo de ti, tu hermosa sonrisa, tus ojos, tu cabello, me cautivaste y me enamoraste, empezamos a salir, siempre estuviste con migo, en mis dos mutaciones, te quedaste con migo aun cuando sabias que no tenía nada que ofrecerte, ahora tenemos diecinueve y veinte años, creo que ya es tiempo suficiente como para pensar como dos adultos que se aman" Dijo Kevin, con los años, ya era capaz de expresar sus sentimientos sin miedo alguno, porque sabía que Gwen no lo rechazaría, además sabía que ella sentía lo mismo que él

"Nunca pensé que pudiéramos estar tanto tiempo juntos, son cuatro largos años, así como estuve con tígo en las mutaciones, lo estaré en todo, te amo demasiado" Dijo Gwen

"Entonces… eso significa que si puedo hacerme el tatuaje" Dijo Kevin

"…Ésta bien, pero yo diré como y donde lo harás" Dijo Gwen

"De acuerdo" Dijo Kevin

"Bien, en letras pequeñas, en la parte baja del hombro, y no será mi nombre completo, solo Gwen, que te parece" Dijo ella, Kevin dio un fuerte suspiro

"Bien, así será, iremos mañana" Dijo Kevin, ella asintió con la cabeza

- Día Siguiente -

Aunque Gwen sabía que era algo loco, ya no había marcha atrás, Kevin estaba decidido y al parecer sin miedo alguno, solo estaba viendo en una revista los tipos de letras, Gwen no dejaba de mirar a todos lados, el local era grande y se venía que había mucha clientela, en las paredes había cuadros para ella de muy mal gusto, había una pintura al parecer muy vieja que tomaba una tonalidad de negro, también habían posters con tatuajes en ellos, habían varias salas con puertas cerradas, una recepción con una muchacha joven atendiendo

"Y qué te parece esta" Dijo Kevin, Gwen volteo rápidamente su mirada a la revista, viendo un tipo de letra

"Kevin, el tipo de letra lo puedes escoger tu" Dijo Gwen

"Bien, este me gusta, ¿te gusta a ti?" Dijo Kevin

"Si, está bien" Dijo ella

"Hey, pareces nerviosa" Dijo Kevin

"Estoy bien, solo un poco preocupada, espero que todo salga bien" Dijo ella, Kevin se acercó a ella, beso suavemente sus labios durante algunos segundos, luego se separó a solo unos pocos centímetros de ella y le sonrió

"Es solo un pequeño tatuaje, no hay de qué preocuparse, no creo que tome mucho tiempo" Dijo Kevin

"Ésta bien" Susurro elle

- Una Hora Después -

"Estas seguro que estas bien" Dijo Gwen

"Ya te dije que sí, no te preocupes, fue algo pequeño" Dijo Kevin

"Ésta bien, dame las llaves del coche, yo conduzco" Dijo Gwen

"No es necesario" Dijo Kevin

"Si lo es, yo conduciré" Dijo Gwen, Kevin saco unas llaves de su bolsillo y se las entregó a Gwen, ambos subieron al coche mientras Gwen conducía

"Que crees que digan tus padres" Dijo Kevin

"No lo sé, de ellos me espero lo que sea, nunca se cuál puede ser su opinión sobre algo, espero les guste" Dijo Gwen

"A la única que le tiene que gustar es a ti, te amo" Dijo Kevin, aprovechando que estaban en un semáforo el beso ferozmente en busca de su satisfacción, lo cual no duro mucho cuando se vio interrumpido por las innumerables bocinas que sonaban detrás de ellos, no había problemas, tendrían todo el día para estar juntos

**Termine… súper cansada es la una de la mañana y el sueño me está matando, ahora me voy a dormir, alegren mi día con un comentario o critica se acepta lo que sea, gracias por perder su tiempo leyendo mis historias**


End file.
